


Mind

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tabloids talk up Leia's relationship with Han, but they don't know the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind

The best thing about coming into her knowledge of Luke, and of her own latent powers, was her ability to read his thoughts. No matter what passed through his head, be it some newly-read Jedi lore or half-fond memory of his Uncle Owen, Leia could sift her mental fingers into the threads of his mind and pull out the image. He did the same with her. In the beginning, she'd felt his touch to be an intrusion, and suspected her own was similarly invasive. Luke's thoughts laughed when he heard her worry, a delightful sparkle underneath his newly-minted sternness. His mind opened like a welcome blossom before her, and soon, their sharing became easy, became habit.

"It's weird," Han said, staring between the two of them as they spent entire conversations in silent communion.

"A little." Leia tasted the soup on her spoon, and heard Luke's gentle teasing about the proper manners she'd forgone over a shank of unidentified meat the Ewoks had roasted at their farewell feast.

"You're doing it again." Han's scowl was sweet and jealous. Idiot, came the fond thought, and she didn't know which one of them thought it first. She did know who decided to put aside the lunch things and kiss away Han's annoyance until it was time to leave for her next meeting.

Here on Coruscant, they were each famous for their own parts in the destruction of the Empire. Leia found herself chased by tele-reporters wanting the inside story, and well-wishers who wanted to meet the legend. Luke's personal fame had peaked with the loss of the first Death Star. No one knew what he'd gone through, and he kept himself to himself when he could. 

"Senator," Luke said, sliding easily into another crowd which had coalesced around her. "You're needed now." They thought him a bodyguard, or a hanger-on. The tabloids reported her seen with General Solo, the other hero of Endor. The racier tabloids reported her seen with Lando.

She wondered what they would say if they knew?

At night it was the three of them, always and forever. Han grumbled about their twin-speak, but that never stopped him from enjoying the benefits. As he lay supine, the pair of them plotted the places to touch him, the doubled means to make him moan, before falling upon each other in perfect knowledge of what pleased most and where. Some nights, they trapped Han between them, tall and warm and happy. On other nights, she took both her lovers into her body, kept from flying apart by the presence of their love. On the best nights, she and Han held Luke like a precious thing, and there were no ice caves, no lost families, no regrets, only the hot surge of her brother's thoughts and the gentle strength of Han's arms holding them all together.


End file.
